The subject invention relates to a cylinder type display box which may be typically used to house merchandise for sale such as, for example, cameras. The display box of the subject type includes a base portion and a pair of upstanding sidewalls. The box further includes a tubular plastic sleeve member disposed over the sidewalls and base portion so as to provide the box with a see-through front wall, top wall, and back wall. Thus, the merchandise, while being fully enclosed within the box, is within plain view of potential purchasers.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide a cylinder type display box which may be made from a single sheet of paperboard material, and which, while being simple in construction, is sturdy and provides sufficient protection to a delicate article of merchandise, such as a camera.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a display box having the above characteristics which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.